Hide and Bleak
by MentalGeek
Summary: This is not your ordinary love story where two people fall in love and live happily ever after. This is a story that you wouldn't expect. I especially didn't expect this. Cas was a senior in high school. He wanted to leave so bad but had to finish the last days of the year. That was until his latest, biggest, and yet unusual distraction came along. Dean Winchester, a teacher.
1. The confusion was just an illusion

Chapter 1: The confusion was just an illusion

"Ring! Ring!" the alarm sounded.

Cas pounded his alarm as he groaned. It was the first day of senior year. He layed there until his mother yelled at him to get ready. He was excited but it was school. He grabbed his clothes and and headed to the shower. He thought about the day as the warm water hit his back. "I hope today will be at least okay." Cas groaned.

Cas finished getting ready and sat on the chair to put his shoes on. The car was started and they were headed off to the school. "Are you excited for today?" his mother questioned excitedly.

"Sure, why not?"

"It is your first day of senior year…how can you not be excited?"

"I guess because its school."

"Oh honey you will be okay" his mother said as she rubbed his back.

He just let off a small grin and waved goodbye. He stared at the building that was almost hell and prison. It was high school. He entered the building and saw everyone all at once. The lobby was filled with children's laughter and conversations. As he stood there awkwardly, he was greeted by his friends and classmates. He was a well known student to where most people knew him, even the staff.

The bell rang and all the students started to head to their first hour. Every class was the same as every year. The whole greeting from the teacher and what the goal was for the class. He was bored with the day as it progressed. "Are you ready?" a voice asked. He picked his head up from his slight slumber. It was Charlie, a very good friend of his. They have known each other since 1st grade. She looked at him and he just kind of stared in a haze. "Well?..." she asked again. "What hour is next?" Cas questioned as he tried to wake up. "Its 5th hour. We should get going before we're late!" She demanded. "Okay…I'm coming." He groaned as he picked up his bag and took his time to class.

Cas followed Charlie to the next class. He walked in and put his bag down and layed his head down on the desk. He was oddly tired but he didn't exactly care because it was just the first day. Cas could hear the teacher do roll call. It was suddenly quiet. "Ahem." A voice sounded. Cas picked his head up to see the teacher. His eyes were attached at an instant to a brilliant green. He was shocked at such a beautiful sight. "What is your name sir?" the teacher asked. Cas couldn't speak because he was in such a trance.

"Ummm…my name is…Castiel." He said nervously.

"Castiel huh? Well Castiel I am the new English teacher, ROTC commander, and the college class proctor just in case you didn't hear me the first time. Oh yeah, and my name is Dean Winchester. But you can call me Mr. Winchester." Dean said happily.

"Isn't your father the guidance councilor?" Cas questioned him.

"Yeah he is. I'm glad you know who my father is. He is an interesting man…sometimes I question if I'm really his because how light skinned I am compared to him." Dean said with a chuckle.

"Well, you can tell you're his. Besides I only know one Mr. Winchester and that is your father. I can't exactly call you that because of your dad...so I think I'll just call you Dean." Cas said.

"Okay…I guess that's okay. How about Mr. Dean?"

"No, because you don't really look like a teacher...Aren't you a little young to be teaching anyway?" Cas questioned with a slight smirk.

Dean smiled and nodded and shot a thumbs up at Cas. "That is mighty nice of you Cas to notice my youth, but I can still teach when I am still this young. Thanks again for the compliment." Dean said as his cheeks were beginning to blush.

"Your welcome…Dean. Its okay you're a cool teacher." Cas said nervously.

They both stared into each others eyes until the bell interrupted. "Well it was nice meeting you class. I'll see you tomorrow!" Dean exclaimed.

"Bye Dean…It was nice meeting you." Cas said right before he left the class with a slight blush on his cheeks. "It was nice meeting you too...Cas." Dean answered back with a smile.

Cas had this sudden feeling in him that he hasn't felt in awhile. He thought to himself that he wouldn't start to like a guy nevertheless a teacher. He knew in his heart that rule was about to break.


	2. Breaking the rules

Thanks for reading this fanfic and also I am so happy that you like it. The story itself is going to take just awhile to get into it, so please bear with me. I am sorry that I have not updated in forever but here it is. Thanks again.

Also there will be some angst coming soon. I would just like to give you a heads up just in case and to warn you. I'm not sure but be on the lookout for it. Thank you.

Chapter 2: Breaking the rules

It was the next day and Cas was starting to feel something for Dean. He didn't think he would fall for a guy at all. It honestly never came to his head. He didn't really care that he was feeling something but hiding it was going to be a little difficult. "It was only a crush, just a crush" he thought to himself.

"Good Morning Cas!" Ruby greeted with a smile. She was a very close friend of Castiel's. "Hello Ruby." Cas responded with a smile. "Hey did you see the new teacher…Mr. Winchester?" Ruby said with a hint of lust and flattery. Cas was thinking of Dean so how could he not know? "Uhh…is he the new English teacher?" Cas said with a smile but a confused tone. She just nodded and blabbed on and on about him when he secretly couldn't get him out of his head.

Dean Winchester just about flooded his every thought. Cas would get excited to go to his class just to see him. He just had to wait just a few more hours. It was only odd because he was close with Mary Winchester who was in fact Dean's mother. She was the English teacher. He was also close with the guidance counselor who was Dean's father. That was the only Mr. Winchester he knew.

oOoOo

"We will be reading Edgar Allan Poe tomorrow class so be prepared!" yelled Mrs. Winchester. Cas had a thing for reading. Hardly anyone would see him without a book. "Are you serious?" Cas said with excitement. "Yes I am very serious!" Mrs. Winchester said with a chuckle. Cas gathered all his supplies and shoved them in his backpack. He excitedly passed through the rush of students just to get to Dean's class. He was trying to hide the smile on his face when he entered the classroom. "Hello Dean..." Cas mumbled with a blush across his face. Dean was just smiling and it almost killed Cas so he just went to his desk and put his head down in embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked as she rubbed Cas' back with sincerity. "Yeah, I'm okay just feeling a little sick." Cas mumbled into the desk. He didn't want to pick up his head because he knew that he would see Dean.

"Okay class we should be starting our college classes sometime next week or next month." Dean announced to the whole class. Cas just picked his head up and caught eye contact. Dean just smiled and continued. His heartbeat increased which made him nervous so Cas pulled out his drawing book which helped him calm down. He flipped through pages trying to find a clean paper. The pencil glided on the paper as it was sketching an eye. "Wow! You draw really well. That is amazing!" A voice said right above him. Cas shyly looked up and it was Dean. "Uh- thanks…I try." Cas said with a chuckle trying to hide the excitement. "May I look at your book?" Dean asked.

"Yeah…sure."Cas replied with a small smile. The book slid and Cas was getting nervous as Dean was observing his drawings. "Wow you are a good artist!" Dean said. "Thanks..." Cas said nervously." Dean chuckled as he skimmed and observed every drawing in the book. Dean's eyes lit up as he saw each picture which made Cas happy. He was nervously watching Dean, the way he moved and shifted when he laughed, the way his eyes smiled with him.

"You should draw something for me...If you don't mind." Dean asked. Cas blinked nervously and cleared his throat.

"Yeah I can. What would you like me to draw you?" Cas questioned nervously as he looked at Dean. Dean was in a long thought thinking about what he could have him draw. "Could you draw me something on the white board?" Dean asked specifically. Cas nodded and walked towards the whiteboard with Dean.

The bell rang for lunch amd all the students left the room. It was only Dean and Cas in the classroom.

"So…what would you like me to draw?" He said nervously playing with the marker.

"I think we should just leave it for now because im still thinking." Dean answered Cas with a small chuckle as he stared at him. Cas noticed and walked towards his bag on the desk to break the stare. He could feel the blush run on his face and cover his ears.

"I better go…I mean it is lunch and you need to eat." Cas said to Dean as he faced the ground in embarrassment. He could hear Dean chuckle but he didn't want to look up to see his smiling face.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I suppose I do have to eat." Dean said. Cas could hear the grin in his voice. He slowly looked up to see Dean smiling at him so blushed as he smiled back at Dean. "Okay, I'm gonna go then." Cas said to Dean as he walked towards the door.

Cas couldn't say bye to Dean with his face as red as a tomato. He could feel his heartbeat beating quickly in his chest. He had to breathe for a moment. He leaned against the wall to brace himself so he could catch his breath. Cas turned around to see if anyone was behind him so he wasn't making a scene in front of anyone. The door opened and Dean walked into the hallway. Cas stared as he walked away and booked it down the hall to leave.

"Hey! Where have you been?" a voice questioned. It was Anna which was another close friend of Castiel's.

"Were you getting some extra credit from the new teacher, Mr. Winchester?" she teased Cas as she hugged him. "Maybe…" Cas said with a chuckle as blush warmed his face once again.

"Let's go to lunch." Anna said as she dragged Cas along with her. He kept thinking about Dean the whole day. He loved the way he talked, laughed, smiled, and even walked. He liked all of himl. Cas couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Hello? Cas?" a voice sounded through his head. "What?" Cas asked coming out of a daze. "You were spacing out... Are you okay?" Anna asked taking a sip of her water.

"Yeah I am perfectly okay. Don't worry about me." Cas said with a slight smile trying to forget about the awkward moment. It was minutes until the bell rang so Cas packed up his things and tried to make it through the day.

The bell rang and it was now the end of the day. A rush of students voices and laughter filled the hallways. Cas made his way to the lobby and standing there was Dean. Cas looked away quickly so he didn't catch eye contact. Pink painted the cheeks and ran up to his ears. He rushed to the nearest table to avoid Dean. He was watching him from a far taking in his all his features like the way he laughed, smiled, and the way he talked. He was in a trance trying to stop thinking and staring ,but he couldn't. He put his earphones into his ear and played music to try to escape his thoughts. He was swiping through his phone when a sudden knock sounded the table.

Cas looked up nervously to see who it was. Dean was staring at him with his emerald eyes. His heart beat raced though him."Can I help you?" Cas asked nervously. Dean smiled and chuckled and just stood there watching him.

"I was actually going to ask if you were having trouble with the college classes?" Dean asked with concern on his face and in his voice. "I actually am, but I'll figure it out." Cas answered getting up from his seat. He looked outside trying to leave quickly. "I would really like to help you out so would you mind coming to my classroom after school tomorrow? Dean asked. Cas froze up and didn't know what to say. He was asked to stay after school by Dean. Of course it was a yes! He just didn't know how to say it without being obvious or even too awkward. "I guess I can try…" Cas said to Dean dully and with a sigh. He was really ecstatic in the inside trying to conceal what he was really feeling. He couldn't be obvious to Dean besides he needed to get over him because it was just a phase.

"Great! I shall be looking forward to it." Dean said with a smile as he put a hand on Cas' shoulder. He walked away into the hallway and disappeared. Cas could still feel the warmth on his shoulder where Dean touched him. It felt almost electric. He couldn't stop smiling as he got up and left to work. He couldn't have seen Dean alone tomorrow so he decided to ask Ruby.

OoOoO

"Hey…I have a question to ask you?" Cas asked while looking down at the floor. "Yes?" Ruby answered while cutting some construction paper.

"Uhhhh...Would you mind coming with me to Dean's…I mean Mr. Dean's class tomorrow? I need help and I thought I would ask you because I thought you might be having trouble with your college classes…" Cas said to Ruby nervously while doodling on some paper.

"Thanks for asking but I think I might just come to work tomorrow because I need to get this stuff done." Ruby said as she stapled paper pumpkins made out of construction paper to an old bulletin board.

"Please?! I really need to go and I don't want to go alone...it's a little awkward with just a teacher that I don't know very well. Will you please go…pleeeease?" Cas pleaded to Ruby with a sad face trying to cry but he couldn't do it.

" Fine! I'll go but just because he is insanely hot and I actually do need help with the damn college work but mostly because i need help." Meg said to Cas trying not to smile.

"Thank you! Thank you! you dont know how much this means to me!" Cas said as he shook her by her shoulders with a smile on his face.

"Okay, okay that's enough." She said with a small chuckle. She really didn't mind but Cas really needed her there so he wouldn't make a fool of himself. Now that he knew that he was crushing on the new teacher he had to be very cautious around Dean because he didn't want to make him feel weird if he found out somehow.

"The feeling would eventually dissappear..." Cas thought. He knew it would leave and he would no longer feel anyway towards Dean. He just needed some time then it would all be over. Hopefully...


End file.
